Rêveries d'un enfant solitaire
by Adalas
Summary: De quoi rêve un Sherlock âgé de tout juste huit ans ?


****Une petite fic très courte, écrite en l'espace d'une matinée mais qui, j'espère vous ferra rêver et vous remémorer vos rêveries d'enfant. :)****

 ** **Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'évoquer le thème de l'enfance, j'espère donc ne pas avoir fait d'OOC ou si c'est le cas, que ce ne soit pas trop ignoble ;) en ce qui concerne l'enfance de notre limier, enfin, à vous de juger !****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Le petit garçon de huit ans s'était accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre. Il regardait de ses yeux gris aux reflets bleutés le monde qui continuait sa ronde irrationnelle et totalement futile derrière sa vitre au double vitrage qui étouffait les sons, faisant place au règne du silence dans cette chambre pleine de livres et de matériel scientifique. Dans cette chambre d'enfant qui n'en était pas une et qui était bien trop silencieuse...

L'enfant regardait les voitures défilant dans un ballet chorégraphique en deux axes. Il observait les gens qui se pressaient dans les rues, emmitouflés dans de gros lainages, leur souffle se condensant en petits nuages de vapeur blanche vite dissipés dans l'air froid et mordant.

Il observait le ciel sans relief pour accrocher le regard. Il observait ce ciel gris, vide, morne et terne...

Terne, comme les existences de ces gens qui marchaient sous sa fenêtre...

L'enfant passa une petite main dans ses boucles brunes indisciplinées et soupira : Dieu, que le monde était petit et ennuyeux. Dieu, que les gens étaient fades, sans intérêt, embourbés dans leur train-train quotidien, prisonniers de leur petite cervelle trop souvent inexploitée...

Le petit garçon méprisait ces gens autant qu'il les enviait car cela devait être agréable de pouvoir se vider l'esprit.

Ça devait être reposant de pouvoir voir le monde sans que votre tête bourdonne de déductions défilant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ça devait être agréable de ne pas être vu comme une bête de foire, comme un monstre, comme une anomalie.

Ça devait être agréable de ne pas être constamment tout seul.

Ça devait être agréable de recevoir autre chose que des regards méfiants, apeurés, colériques et des remarques acerbes, défensives, agressives...

Ça devait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous accepter comme vous êtes...

Le garçon solitaire se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée du battant de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air glacé de l'hiver lui brûla le nez et fit se dresser en chair de poule le duvet de ses bras maigres. S'étirant de toute sa hauteur, il attrapa les volets et les referma dans un claquement qui résonna sèchement dans le lourd silence qui plombait la petite chambre.

Une fois dans l'obscurité, il se jeta sur son lit, fit se gonfler son oreiller pour le rendre plus moelleux, s'enroula dans sa couverture, ferma les yeux et mit les mains sous son menton dans un mouvement qui ressemblait à une prière mais, bien sûr, il ne priait pas.

Non.

Il cherchait à passer le temps.

Il fuyait l'ennui d'un monde qui n'avait aucun mystère à lui offrir.

Et pour cela, il avait érigé un monde mental dans lequel il se plongeait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dans cet univers, le monde n'était pas ennuyeux, bien au contraire : il regorgeait d'aventures et de mystères qui stimulaient son imagination et son intelligence.

Dans son monde, son esprit brillant et surdoué n'était pas un handicap social mais un atout, une arme, une force infaillible sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer sans crainte.

Dans son monde, le jeune garçon voguait sur les mers sans fin aux eaux tantôt noires, tantôt grises et parfois turquoises, piquetées d'écume moussante et de vaguelettes qui ondulaient rythmiquement, jouant un tempo vibrant sans cesse changeant, plein de promesses de voyages sur la coque robuste de son pavillon noir.

Navigateur solitaire mais heureux, les cheveux au vent, il se tenait fièrement sur le pont de son navire qui n'avait pas besoin d'équipage puisqu'un simple mouvement de pensée suffisait pour le faire voguer. Une main sur le gouvernail et l'autre portant une longue-vue étincelante à son œil inquisiteur et curieux, il scrutait avec acuité l'horizon où la mer et le ciel se mêlaient dans une douce ligne indistincte et bleutée, baignée par les rayons rouges et or d'un soleil flamboyant et radieux.

Dans son monde, il voguait d'une aventure à une autre, d'une île à sauver d'un malfrat à une autre. Il était un héros mystérieux qui faisait claquer dans le vent et les embruns les amples voiles noires de son navire et virevolter un sombre drapeau de pirate dont le crâne souriait d'une étrange manière qui n'augurait rien de bon pour les ennemis de l'enfant.

Mais... en cette froide et morne journée d'hiver, quelque chose changea dans le monde psychique du petit garçon trop sérieux et trop solitaire.

Un nouveau personnage apparu sur le pont briqué avec soin de son navire. Un garçon au visage bronzé, aux courts cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond qui respiraient le calme, la douceur, la droiture et la combativité. Ils reflétaient un esprit fort combiné à un code moral strict.

Sherlock ignorait d'où ce garçon avait pu sortir, et comment il avait fait pour s'immiscer dans les recoins bien rangés et surveillés de son esprit et apparaître dans ses rêveries mais, dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas envie de le faire disparaître...

L'imaginaire du jeune génie solitaire prêta beaucoup d'attention à cette nouvelle création, la façonnant selon ses désirs.

Après la perte de son fidèle chien aux longs poils roux et bouclés et aux oreilles tombantes, il s'était juré de ne plus s'attacher à quiconque car ça n'apportait que mort, souffrance, chagrin, perte et Sherlock ne voulait plus jamais ressentir de telles émotions. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir, alors il était prêt à devenir ce que les psychologues appelaient « sociopathe ».

Mais... pourquoi se priver de compagnie dans son monde mental ?

Alors, répondant à un besoin humain presque viscéral car, malgré sa différence due à son intellect hors normes, il restait un enfant __humain__ , il fit de ce garçon blond plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête, un compagnon, un frère d'âme.

Il fit de ce garçon, un ami.

Un ami que le monde, petit et borné, ne lui avait jamais donné.

Il en fit un ami fidèle qui l'acceptait et qui l'aimait comme il était : avec son intelligence, ses qualités et ses nombreux défauts.

Il en fit un admirateur qui repoussait les remarques désobligeantes, vexantes, et blessantes des gens qu'il côtoyait hors de son monde psychique.

Sherlock fit de ce compagnon, un bouclier, un protecteur contre un monde qui le rejetait.

Il en fit un être qui lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir de la valeur, d'être important pour quelqu'un.

Il en fit un ami sur lequel il pouvait se fier sans crainte.

Il en fit un compagnon qui prenait soin de lui.

Il en fit un combattant pour l'aider contre les démons nommés « solitude » et « ennui ».

Cependant... il fallait donner un nom à ce héros.

L'enfant réfléchit longuement. Il faudrait un nom court, beau, facile, un nom terne qui contrasterait avec le sien si original. Il faudrait un nom à la fois simple et unique en accord avec ce nouveau compagnon dont il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Sherlock mit toutes ses capacités de réflexions à contribution, repoussant avec agacement des centaines de propositions toutes plus insatisfaisantes les unes que les autres, lorsque soudain, il trouva le nom tant recherché.

Il eut un petit sourire triomphant. Marchant sur le pont lustré de son bateau, se servant de ses genoux pour garder son équilibre et contrecarrer le léger tangage de l'océan, il s'approcha du garçon blond qui le regardait avec douceur. I posa ses mains pales sur les petites épaules de son compagnon et dit :

\- Je vais te nommer « John ».

Le garçon blond acquiesça avec un grand sourire qui fit briller ses bons yeux bleus.

A partir de cet instant, à partir de cette rencontre, le monde psychique du petit génie ne fut plus le même. Désormais, c'est avec un fidèle compagnon qu'il voguait sur les océans.

C'est à deux qu'ils combattaient les criminels.

C'est ensemble qu'il partaient à l'aventure, en quête d'un fabuleux trésor à dénicher.

C'est à deux qu'ils décodaient d'antiques et mystérieuses cartes au trésor, oubliées du temps et des hommes.

Maintenant, il avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter. Il avait quelqu'un avec qui faire part de ses déductions virtuoses, de son impatience bouillonnante, de son euphorie exubérante et parfois indécente à chaque nouvelle énigme qui s'offrait à lui, qui s'offrait à __eux__.

Désormais, ils seraient inséparables, pour toujours et à jamais... dans une promesse enfantine qui n'acceptait aucun manichéisme, aucune demie-mesure... dans une promesse grandiloquente propre au très jeune âge...

C'est ainsi que de nombreuses années s'écoulèrent lentement...

Maintenant, Sherlock était adulte mais toujours solitaire. Il avait malheureusement fini par abandonner depuis un long moment déjà ce compagnon d'aventure et d'énigme car - tôt ou tard - il fallait grandir, même pour lui. C'était inévitable... la rigueur de la science de la déduction avait fini par surpasser les rêveries d'un enfant solitaire...

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque occupé dans les laboratoires de St-Bart, il vit Mike Stamford, son visage rond et son ventre bedonnant au dessus de sa ceinture ouvrir la porte pour laisser rentrer un inconnu. Un inconnu qui boitait, une main enserrant fermement le pommeau d'une canne, vêtu d'une veste par dessus une chemise à carreaux boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton qui enserrait sa gorge...

Le génie eut un instant de trouble, de stupéfaction même qu'il s'efforça de cacher au plus vite derrière son masque impassible ô combien familier lorsqu'il observa avec plus d'attention l'inconnu : petite taille, visage bronzé, courts cheveux blonds, yeux d'un bleu profond reflétant douceur et combativité...

Pendant un bref instant il crut - aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître - que son ami d'enfance, son ami imaginaire venait de prendre soudainement vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, sachez que je me suis aussi penchée sur un recueil d'OS sur l'enfance de Sherlock avec John pour ami imaginaire dans lequel, chaque OS aborde un thème que vous pouvez me proposer dans les reviews.**


End file.
